gtafandomcom-20200222-history
AK-47
(GTA V) |manufacturer = Shrewsbury (GTA V) |weight = Medium |ammo = 30 rounds (in most games) 30 rounds (60 w/ Extended Clip) (GTA V) |sold in = Ammu-Nation Underground Gun Shops (GTA IV only) |price = |caption = The Assault Rifle in GTA V|Unlocked After = Last Requests (GTA III) Lure (GTA San Andreas) Deconstruction for Beginners (GTA IV) Franklin and Lamar (GTA V) Rank 24 (GTA Online)}} The Shrewsbury Assault Rifle is an assault rifle that appeared in every GTA game since Grand Theft Auto III, except in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City where it was cut during the development of the game (and was replaced by the Ruger). In all of its appearances, it has been based on the AK-47 or a variant of this weapon. Description The Assault Rifle fires powerful 7.62mm rounds and is the most powerful assault rifle available in the 3D Universe games (except in Grand Theft Auto III where the M16 is far more destructive). A headshot will behead the target. It does, however, have a low rate of fire, and suffers from tremendous recoil and accuracy problems with long range. It is a common sight in the hands of many gangs on the later missions throughout the games. The Assault Rifle does not appear in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, being replaced by the Ruger. However, it is found in the game's files. In GTA IV, the Assault Rifle is back again. It can be purchased from the back-alley gun shops for $3,500 and each additional magazine costs $80. It can also be purchased from Little Jacob for $2,450 with each additional magazine costing $55. Like almost all other guns, this a 1 headshot kill in single player and in multiplayer, a 2 headshot kill. It is the starting weapon when the weapons are set to assault rifles. This CANNOT be fired from a car, however it can be fired by a passenger in either a helicopter, boat or a passenger that is hanging on the side of the Granger (except the Lifeguard variant), the Roosevelt and the Police Riot. While the Assault Rifle is good, the M4 is somewhat balanced out - the Assault Rifle has greater power but the M4 has greater accuracy. The Assault Rifle is in 'poor weapons' range while the M4 is in the 'advanced' range. The extra firepower is not much in comparison to the M4 and is not required much since a single headshot from any weapon will kill any enemy in GTA IV (they are easy to pull off) and since the M4 has greater accuracy it is better if the player aims for the head. Variations * GTA III '(2001): The GTA III version of the weapon is the Romanian WASR-2 (note the magazine) and is mostly accurate, but appears smaller than it should be. *'GTA San Andreas (1992): The GTA San Andreas version of the weapon is a Norinco Type 56, a Chinese clone of the original Assault Rifle. It is often used in Gang Warfare by rival members. The model is significantly larger than it should be, being two-thirds as long as Carl Johnson is tall. *'GTA Liberty City Stories' (1998): The Liberty City Stories rendition is accurate, both by size and look. *'GTA Vice City Stories' (1984): Exactly the same as in Liberty City Stories. *'GTA IV' (2008): The version in-game is an accurate replica of the AK-47. It is accurate in size, look, magazine size and overall performance. The Assault Rifle is more powerful, but not as accurate as the M4. One should note, however, as with the carbine rifle, the rifle has two different reload animations, where Niko will simply pull the charging handle while standing. However, when he crouches, he'll do a longer animation in which he pulls out the magazine, inserts the new one, and then racks the charging handle. It could be an error in the game by the game's developers. in GTA V.]] *'GTA Chinatown Wars' (2009): The Chinatown Wars variant appears to be another Romanian Assault Rifle WASR, having the plastic pistol grip. The upper handguard of the weapon has been removed, revealing the gas tube. These details are shown when it is found in a Dustbin. The HUD Icon shows a normal Assault Rifle. *'GTA V' (2013): The model of the Assault Rifle in Grand Theft Auto V is a Norinco Type 56-2, a Chinese Kalashnikov clone, with a TAPCO Intrafuse handguard. It is chambered in 7.62mm. The iron sights resemble those from the SVT-40. It is superior to all pistols and SMGs. Although powerful, the Carbine Rifle is more accurate and slightly more powerful than the AK. Customizations (GTA V) Attachments *Grip (more stability, slightly increases accuracy) - $392 *Flashlight (provides ilumination when aiming) - $472 *Scope (mid-range zoom, slightly increases accuracy) - $2025 *Suppressor (silences but slightly reduces damage and range) - $1937 Capacity *Default clip (30 rounds) - Equipped by default *Rounds (60 rounds) - $36 *Extended clip (60 rounds) - $322 Colors *Black - Equipped by default *Army tint - $100 *LSPD tint - $600 Tints that are available for Collector's Edition, Online, and Enhanced Editions: *Green tint *Orange tint *Pink tint *Gold tint *Platinum tint Gallery In-Game Model AK-47-GTA3.png|GTA III. Image:AK-47-GTASA.png|GTA San Andreas. Image:AK-47-GTAVCS.png|GTA Liberty City Stories & Vice City Stories. Image:AK-47-GTA4.png|GTA IV. AssaultRifleGTAV.png|GTA V. Asltrifle.png|The Assault Rifle on the Rockstar Games Social Club website. AssaultRifleYALF-GTAV.png|Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish on the Assault Rifle. First Person Assault_Rifle_GTAVe_FPS.jpg|Holding Assault_Rifle_GTAVe_FPS_Iron.jpg|Down the sights Assault_Rifle_GTAVe_FPS_Reload.jpg|Reloading HUD Icons Image:AK-47-GTA3-icon.png|GTA III. Image:AK-47-GTASA-icon.png|GTA San Andreas. Image:AK-47-GTAA-icon.jpg|GTA Advance. Image:AK-47-GTALCS-icon.png|GTA Liberty City Stories/GTA Vice City Stories. Image:AK-47-GTA4-icon.png|GTA IV. Ak47-GTACW-icon.png|GTA Chinatown Wars. AssaultRifle-GTAV-HUD.png|GTA V. AssaultRifle-GTAVPC-HUD.png|GTA V enhanced version. Artworks/Screenshots Claude AK47.jpg|Claude firing the Assault Rifle in Grand Theft Auto III. Ammo AK.jpg|Buying an Assault Rifle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. GSAOG.jpg|A GSF member with an AK-47. 300px-ToniAK47Idaho.jpg|Toni Cipriani firing the Assault Rifle in GTA Liberty City Stories. Machine Gun.jpg|Niko Bellic wielding the Assault Rifle in GTA IV. NikoArtwork-GTAIV.PNG|A mobster with an AK-47. Protagnist-GTAV.png|Michael De Santa holding a customized Assault Rifle in Grand Theft Auto V, during the mission, The Jewel Store Job (Smart Approach). grand_theft_auto_gta_v-wide.jpg AK-47-GTAV-Franklin.jpg|Franklin Clinton with an Assault Rifle. Ak47.jpg PhilCassidy-GTAVC-artwork.jpg|Phil Cassidy holding an Assault Rifle in his artwork in Grand Theft Auto Vice City. Locations GTA III *Saint Mark's, Portland Island - In a secluded area behind Cipriani's Ristorante. From Cipriani's Ristorante, use the sidewalk on the south side of the block and head east. Proceed up the hill until you reach a driveway that cuts across the block. Go onto the driveway then turn west. Go to either the north or south of this building and continue west along the ledge. Go around the corner and proceed to the middle of the block. You should see a ramp leading down into the secluded area. The weapon icon is in the corner near the ramp and next to a body armor icon. *Trenton, Portland Island - On top of Liberty Pharmaceuticals (behind the large sign) near an adrenaline icon, a healthicon, and a body armor icon. Jump from the elevated tracks near the northeast side of the large complex to access. *Fort Staunton, Staunton Island - Tucked beside a construction trailer underneath some ruins north of the sharp angled turn in the northeast part of the construction zone. *Newport, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Last Requests ($3,000). *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - At the southeast side of the building southeast of Liberty Cathedral (and next to a body armor icon). *Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale - In the parking area on the west side of Punk Noodles. *Safehouses - Spawn at each safehouse after collecting 70 Hidden Packages. GTA Advance *Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $3000 *Spawn at each safehouse after collecting 70 Hidden Packages. GTA San Andreas *Ganton, Los Santos - At the Johnson House after spraying over all 100 Gang Tags. *Mulholland, Los Santos - Behind Roboi's Food Mart. *Vinewood, Los Santos - At the movie studios, behind the westernmost studio. *Ocean Docks, Los Santos - In the warehouse which you have to enter in the mission Gray Imports for C.R.A.S.H., the weapon is located behind the stairs in the first floor. *Blueberry, Red County - Around the premises of the FleischBerg factory. *Foster Valley, San Fierro - Behind a big rock at the large atrium. *Downtown, San Fierro - On the helipad of the SFPD headquarters (only if not picked up during Toreno's Last Flight). *Bone County - Behind a trailer park near Valle Ocultado and Las Payasadas. *The Four Dragons Casino, Las Venturas - At the roof of a Casino enclosed by two walls. (Requires Jetpack or Helicopter). *Redsands West, Las Venturas - In an apartment complex east of the Redsands West Safehouse, surrounded by bushes. *Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $3500 after completion of Lure. GTA Liberty City Stories *Red Light District, Portland Island - On a roof to the left of Paulie's Revue Bar. Run to the back of the club, go up the stairs and start walking towards the water tower and jump on that roof when you're close enough. *Newport, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completing the mission Driving Mr. Leone. ($4,200) GTA Vice City Stories *Downtown - On the roof of the VCPD police station. The roof is accessible by using a helicopter or using the set of stairs on the alleyway where an Enforcer and PCJ-600 are parked. *Ocean Beach - On the roof accessible by a set of stairs at the long alleyway going behind Ocean Drive. The roof is north of the Patrol Invest Group's headquarter and a rampage is also available on that very roof. *Ocean Beach - Available to purchase from Ammu-Nation for $4200 ($3150 if the player completed Phil's Shooting Range) after the mission From Zero to Hero. *Sharks - Killing them during an empire attack will causing them to drop their gun. GTA Chinatown Wars *Available to buy from AmmuNation.net for $3000 after the mission Street of Rage. GTA IV Dukes *East Island City - Can be found on the roof of Silverback Studios. The player can reach the roof by jumping to it from the East Borough Bridge. Bohan *Bohan Industrial - Can be found on a catwalk of a defunct manufacturing structure behind the abandoned warehouse the player rescues Roman during the mission Hostile Negotiation. Algonquin *Castle Gardens - Can be found on the roof of the large brick structure near the fountain, where you meet Francis McReary for the mission Lure. *Colony Island - Can be found within one of the far rooms of the old hospital on the south side of the island. The hospital is the same from the mission The Snow Storm. 'Alderney City, State of Alderney ' *Acter - Can be found in the large courtyard off Farnsworth Rd where you execute the mission Liquidize the Assets. GTA V * Trevor uses one to kill The Lost MC members during Nervous Ron while on the wing of Ron's Cuban 800. *Easily acquired by killing gang members. *Available at Ammu-Nation for $1,400. *Found at several places underwater *Road Fork, Vinewood Hills - At the road traffic island, next to some palm trees. * Southwest of Grand Senora Desert - near the entrance to the SCW (Stoner Cement Works). *Blaine County - northmost point of Paleto Bay, at the top of the small hill, next to a trashcan and a bench. *Raton Canyon (see the map) *East entrance of the Fort Zancudo, behind a security booth. *Ace Jones Drive, Vinewood Hills - inside a gazebo in the corner of a large orange mansion. Trivia GTA III *Interestingly enough, the GTA III version has a similar sound to the San Andreas' MP5. GTA Vice City *The Assault Rifle was cut from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. The weapons model and textures still remains in the game files (ak47.dff and ak47.txd). These files contain the same texture and model as the GTA III variant, and it seems the developers were planning to reuse the GTA III model. *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City is the only game in the 3D Universe not to feature the Assault Rifle. GTA San Andreas *In Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, there is artwork of a Grove Street gang member holding an Assault Rifle over his shoulder, oddly enough, the gun doesn't seem to have a trigger, which would render it useless. *The AK-47's weapon skill seems to go up faster than most other weapons in San Andreas. ** Given that the real life AK-47 was designed to be simple to use, GTA San Andreas may be the most realistic portrayal of the AK in the series. GTA LCS / VCS *When comparing the Ruger in VC to the Assault Rifle in LCS and VCS, one can assume that the Assault Rifle has a faster rate of fire compared to the Ruger. Their damage is identical, however. *In GTA LCS and GTA VCS, the Assault Rifle shares the same sound as the Ruger from GTA Vice City, albeit sped up in comparison to the Ruger's slow fire rate. GTA IV *The Assault Rifle in GTA IV strangely has two reload animations. When Niko is standing while reloading, he will cock the gun with his left hand, but when he is crouching while reloading, he will take "out" the magazine, puts "another" one in and cocks the gun. It is unknown why two reloading animations are present. These two reloading animations are also present with the M4 and the Assault Shotgun. *In the beta of GTA IV, the Assault Rifle appeared to look different and was similar to GTA V's Assault Rifle and had a different hand guard and a folding stock. It was known as the Zastava M70, a Serbian variant of the Assault Rifle. *In the HD Universe, it is called the Assault Rifle, rather than AK-47. *For some reason in GTA IV, when you shoot the Assault Rifle, Niko will have his mouth open like he was screaming or shouting. This is probably a glitch. GTA V *The stock and on GTA V's Assault Rifle is modeled after the Chinese Type 56-2's, the 56-2 is an Assault Rifle variant imported by the U.S. military in small amounts for training. *Additionally, the front sight too comes from the Chinese Type 56-2, it is notably different from original AK sights as Type 56 rifles have enclosed front sights, compared to the open ones from the AK-47. *Despite being chambered in 7.62mm, it is weaker than the Carbine Rifle, which is chambered in 5.56mm. However, despite a smaller caliber, 5.56mm assault rifle ammo tends to be faster, compensating the lower mass for kinetic energy and resulting in higher damage by cavitation. *Strangely, in Grand Theft Auto V, the extended magazine for the Assault Rifle is modeled after a 40-round magazine, but contains 60 rounds. This was probably a developer oversight or mere convenience. *In the enhanced version, there was a glitch where the gun tended to glitch, resulting in the rate of fire increasing to that of a minigun. This glitch occured when the person was in first-person-view and aimed down the sights. ** This glitch has been patched in one of the recent updates. Navigation }} de:AK-47 es:AK-47 fi:AK-47 fr:AK-47 hu:AK47 it:AK-47 pl:AK-47 pt:AK-47 ru:AK-47 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Weapons manufactured by Shrewsbury